Why so blue?
by Teamunfocused
Summary: *sigh* Falco sighs and rests his body after a long dreadful day at work. He needs some comforting. That's where Fox comes in. The vulpine waves to the avian before giving the tired male a big hug. Sorry I'm bad at coming up with summaries. What are you giving me that stare for Falco? Falco x Fox, Yaoi, one shot, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of it's characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Falco

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Why so blue?

* * *

A worn out avian sat at a corner at his favorite café shop. Wondering what else could happen. He was scolded by his boss for over an hour after pulling off what he thought would be a cool stunt in the air show at the yearly parade, his boss then paid him less money than he should have earned, his plans to spend some time with his friends were cancelled due to them being sick or just too busy with work. And finally...

Falco sighed deeply as he continued to look at the heavy rain outside. He forgot to bring an umbrella or a hat. He took a sip from his coffee before setting down on the table. He looked down at his watch to see that it was quite late and his lover was probably worried about him.

He sighed before drinking the last of his coffee. "Hey, what's the hurry?" Just when he was about to get up, someone sat a tray on the table before sitting on the opposite side of the avian. Falco winced in surprise to find that it was his boyfriend, Fox. "Figured that you'd be here. You didn't come home at the time you usually would."

The vulpine smiled warmly as he sat his elbows on the table and his head on top. "So, I thought about this place if you weren't going to come home. That's how I'm here Falco. You can tell me if something's wrong." Falco looked down at the table as he didn't know where to begin.

The kind canine sat patiently as his hand wandered over to grasp the older male's hand. "Take your time. We have plenty of it, Falco. I'll always be here waiting for you." Fox leaned forward as he pulled the avian's wing up and kissed it with his soft lips. Falco felt steam puff out his ears as a sudden heat exploded in him.

His face grew redder by the minute. The bright seas of jades made his azure sky eyes look away. Fox chuckled at Falco's embarrassment and released his hand before reaching for his latte and drinking from it. And so as the time past, Falco had explained his problems and Fox has listened carefully to him. "Well, it kinda was your fault." The vulpine sipped from his cup of latte.

The avian raised an eyebrow before asking. "What, how?" Fox swallowed the drink and continued to smile warmly. "Well, you did disobey your boss and did a couple of risky tricks in the air. You may say that you prefer the air, but you work better when your on the ground Falco." The vulpine said before smirking. The avian sat his chin on the table and pouted.

"Other than that the other problems are all just bad luck." Fox cupped the older male's face and rubbed his cheek tenderly. Falco sat up and sighed softly. The university teacher retracted his arm and continued to smile to his boyfriend. "But that's enough of that, time to eat." He said before handing a wrapped sandwich to the avian. "Um..." He could only hum as he stared down at the wrapped meal.

"We would be eating meat if some one hadn't decide to hide in a cafe that serves only sandwiches~." Fox sang quietly as Falco hung his head in defeat. "Eat up." The vulpine said before unwrapping his sandwiches and biting from it. Falco followed his actions and took a bite. They continued their routine to chew, swallow and bite again until there was nothing left.

The vulpine licked his fingertips before looking over to his boyfriend. "Full?" The avian nodded before preparing to leave "Alright then, let's go." Fox said as he stood up and stretched his arms out. Falco brought the tray to the counter before joining the canine outside the door. "Here." Fox handed the older male a blue umbrella before opening his red one. "Thanks." He smiled at Falco before walking into the rain.

"Next stop, home." Fox called out to the empty street. The pilot smiled and shook his head slightly before holding Fox's free hand and stuffing it in his jacket. "It's cold out, we should keep ourselves warm." Fox looked over to the avian who looked away from his gaze.

His smile grew as he grasped his mate's hand tightly. "What did I do to deserve you? Your so perfect." Falco sighed. Fox leaned in and kissed the man on the cheeks. "I love you." Fox said. "I love you too." The older replied with a blush. As Fox looked forward, he suddenly felt something peck his cheek. He turned to Falco and saw him quickly look away again. He giggled and leaned closer to him as they walked in the cold weather.


End file.
